Solid Snake
Albanian * Solid Snake plays Tiger (An American Tail series). Arabic * Solid Snake plays Simba (The Lion King series). * Note 1: Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid 1 for PSone) plays Young Simba (The Lion King). * Note 2: Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid 5 Ground Zeroes) plays Adult Simba (The Lion King). Brazilian * Solid Snake plays Anthony Roberts. - I think was Super Smash Bros Brawl edition. Bulgarian * Solid Snake plays Gex the Gecko (Gex series). Castilian * Solid Snake plays Cody (The Rescuers Down Under). Catalan * Solid Snake plays Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story). Czech * Solid Snake plays Littlefoot (The Land Before Time). Dutch * Solid Snake plays Anthony Roberts. - I think was Metal Gear Solid 1 edition. English Europe *First one - Solid Snake plays Blanky (The Brave Little Toaster). *Second one - Solid Snake plays Sadler (Exile from Sega Genesis). * Note 1: I think Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid 1) will up, down, left and right. * Note 2: I think Solid Snake (Super Smash Bros Brawl) will left and right. Finnish *Solid Snake plays Abe (Oddworld Abe's Oddysee). Flemish *Solid Snake plays Hokus (Troddlers). French Europe *Solid Snake plays Leon (Resident Evil series). German *First one - Solid Snake plays Jumba (Lilo & Stitch). *Second one - Solid Snake plays Gill (Finding Nemo). Greek *Solid Snake plays Player (Dark Ages Prince of Destiny). - I think was Super Smash Bros Brawl edition. Hebrew *Solid Snake plays Sonic the hedgehog (Sonic series). Hindi *Solid Snake plays Mario (Super Mario series). Hungarian *Solid Snake plays Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot series). Italian *First one - Solid Snake plays Pac-Man (Pac-Man World 3) - I think was Metal gear solid 1 for PSone edition. *Second one - Solid Snake plays Kirby (The Brave Little Toaster) - I think was Super Smash Bros Brawl edition. Japanese * Solid Snake plays Anthony Roberts. - I think was Super Smash Bros Brawl edition - second edition Korean * Solid Snake plays Tigger (Winnie the Pooh). Latin Spanish * Solid Snake plays Korben Dallas (The Fifth Element). Malay * First one - Solid Snake plays Shrek (Shrek). * Second one - Solid Snake plays Peter Pan (Disney's Peter Pan series). Mandarin * Solid Snake plays Barney (Barney & Friends). Polish * First one - Solid Snake plays Rodney (Robots). - I think was Metal gear solid 1 for PSone edition. * Second one - Solid Snake plays Kosh (The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving). Portuguese Europe * Solid Snake plays Thayne Prouten. - I think was Metal gear solid 1 for PSone edition. Romanian * First one - Solid Snake plays Kirby (Kirby series) / I think was Super Smash Bros Brawl edition. * Second one - Solid Snake plays Jumba (Lilo & Stitch) / I think was Super Smash Bros Brawl edition. Russian * Solid Snake plays Beast (Beauty and the Beast). Slovak * Solid Snake plays Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster). Swedish * First one - Solid Snake plays Jenny (Oliver & Company). * Second one - Solid Snake plays DW Read (Arthur). Thai * Solid Snake plays Link (The Legend of Zelda series). Turkish * Solid Snake plays Basil (The Great Mouse Detective). Ukrainian * Solid Snake plays Cera (The Land Before Time). Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Article stubs